The present invention relates generally to motorcycle stands.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a versatile motorcycle stand that can be selectively configured to lift the front of a motorcycle from either of two lift points. The two lift points as commonly accepted by the motorcycle industry are A) below the front axle; and B) from the steering stem. Configuration is modular and can be manipulated by the user. The motorcycle stand can be used with modular components as shown in FIG. 1 that allow lifting from either lift points. The stand can also be configured to lift the motorcycle only from below the front axle as shown in FIG. 2, or only from the steering stem as shown in FIG. 3. The benefit of using the stand with all components installed is that it is always ready to be used in either mode. Benefits of using the stand with components removed include a) lower purchase price, and b) lighter weight.
A front motorcycle stand is a popular way of raising the front of a motorcycle off the ground for maintenance. The front of the motorcycle is normally lifted after the rear has been raised and held vertical as viewed from the front or rear by a rear motorcycle stand or center stand. A front motorcycle stand raises the front of the motorcycle high enough for maintenance including front wheel removal, front wheel cleaning or front fork tube removal. Lifting the front of a motorcycle from below the front axle allows front wheel cleaning and removal. Lifting from the steering stem allows front wheel cleaning and removal and front fork tube removal. Advantages of lifting the motorcycle from below the front axle are a) the fit is relatively universal in that it does not require special adaptation to the specific motorcycle, and b) it is generally quicker than lifting from the steering stem. Lifting the motorcycle from the steering stem provides additional capability but generally requires the user to employ an adaptive metal pin fitted to the steering stem of the specific motorcycle.
Prior art methods of lifting the front of a motorcycle involved separate devices for either lifting from below the axle or from the steering stem of the motorcycle. An invention branded by Pit Bull motorcycle stands since 1999 included an adaptation to the stand that allows a motorcycle stand intended to lift from below the front axle to lift from the steering stem by adding a component designated to lift from the steering stem. This system was unique but adapting it to lift from the steering stem precluded lifting from below the axle until the steering stem adaptation was removed.
Generally, a stand lifts the front of the motorcycle upward as the user applies downward force. A pivot or hinge point transfers the downward motion into upward movement to lift the motorcycle. That pivot point is also where the elements that lift from below the axle or from the steering stem connect.
Other prior art have used one stand to lift from the steering stem and from below the front axle. These stands have required removal of the steering stem lift elements to insert the axle lift elements since each component hinges from the same internal hole or sleeve.